kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T.
Information Summary: The episode begins on a weekend morning where a humming Numbuh 4 is jumping on rocks and other things. he than gets freaked out when spotting a stream. Since Numbuh 4 is scared of water he begins to back away but decides to do it. He tries to jump over the stream and hopelessly fails. He panics for the moment while in the small water and then realizing how small it is. He then calls the stream stupid. Suddenly, he spots a chicken nugget in the stream. A cowboy kid called Chicken Pete takes it and discovers the whole stream is filled with nuggets. Cowboy kids everywhere start coming with one of them finding a giant nugget. Numbuh 4 finds Numbuh 1 and discovers the boy is running the saloon. Inside, Numbuh 4 gets ketchup and a chicken nugget. He also finds a threesome called The Chicken Fingers, who are made up of Kuki, Mushi, and Lizzie. They begin singing a song with Numbuh 5 hosting. This ends with Numbuh 4 losing his chicken when the Delightfuls attack with their chicken barn men. Soon a war starts and ends with the delightfuls shooting a chicken in the sky with a chicken gun. Everybody is soon slaves with the exception of Sector V who come first. Numbuh 4 complains that he hasn't had a single nugget and plus its noon. Numbuh 4 gets a chicken nugget from Numbuh 3 to his delight. But, Chicken Pete offers to give the five the chicken nugget. Numbuh 4 unfortunately lost another chance. Soon, the five take over the place. The Delightfuls come by later and discover to their horror, Sector V took over the place. Numbuh 4 comes to battle the delightfuls with a new ketchup and mustard gun. Numbuh 4 begins counting to Q saying, 1, 4, 14, 17 and than Q. Numbuh 4 manages to take out the Delightfuls to everybody's happiness. In the end, Numbuh 4 ends back into the stream discovering all the chicken nuggets are gone and begins to do what he did at the episode's beginning. The episode ends with a nugget showing on a rock. Trivia *This is a old Western parody replacing the gold rushes with a chicken nugget rush. The duel is also a Western parody. *The mustard and ketchup guns are modified to Western mode. *Numbuh 4 thinks Q is a number and also thinks after 1 comes 5. *Although this episode takes place after Operation: C.L.U.E.S., Mushi is not evil in this episode. *During the song-and-dance number done by Lizzie, Numbuh Three, and Mushi, an advertisement can be seen on a board at the back of the stage that says "Mr. Warburton's Flim Flam Elixir". Mr. (Tom) Warburton is a writer of the cartoon, and the show's creator. *The Chicken Men are similar to the Ice Cream Men, the former henchmen on ice cream of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. *A hint at Numbuh 4's feelings for Numbuh 3 is shown when he stares open-mouthed at the Chicken Fingers' song-and-dance number. It is assumed he was staring at her, because he hasn't shown any feelings prior to this episode for Lizzie or Mushi. Episode Links Operation: NUGGET (download) N.U.G.G.E.T.